


snowed in

by panickygoblin



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Minific, i love this ship so much idk why its so unpopular, jem fandom do better challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickygoblin/pseuds/panickygoblin
Summary: Stormer and Roxy are snowed in at Stormer's house, and hunker down for a movie night.
Relationships: Roxanne "Roxy" Pellegrini"/Mary "Stormer" Phillips
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	snowed in

**Author's Note:**

> this is a place holder (or one of many, possibly) until i finish a much longer stormer/roxy fic ive been working on. i hope you enjoy this

“Pizzazz is gonna be _pissed_ if we can’t get out of your driveway tomorrow!” You hear Roxy complain from the living room as you pull a bag of popcorn from the microwave. Opening the thing and pouring it into a large bowl, you can’t help but roll your eyes.

“Pizzazz can eat an egg,” You reply, bringing the bowl out to the living room. Roxy’s waiting for you on the couch, eager to get her hands on the popcorn as she watches you set it down on the coffee table in front of her. You then move towards the television, popping _The Breakfast Club_ into the VCR. “She knows that it rarely snows out here, and I’m the one who's gonna have to dig through the garage for a shovel!”

Roxy’s already got a face full of popcorn when you sit back down next to her. Her puffed out cheeks make you laugh, and you pray she doesn’t choke with how much she managed to shovel into her mouth. Her voice is muffled as she talks, “Please, I’d be surprised if that rust bucket you call a car could make it to the studio, you’d better hope the ice on the road is melted by the time we have to leave.” She snickers, swallowing her food. “What’re we watchin’, Mary?”

You roll your eyes again. “The Breakfast Club.”

Roxy groans, throwing her head back. “Gross, isn’t that some shitty romantic comedy or something?”

“Hey, I like this movie!” You say, grabbing one of the couch pillows next to you and gently swatting her with it, causing her to snicker again. "Besides, you can't say it's shitty if you've never even watched it!"

It was Roxy's turn to roll her eyes, but she smiles at you. It makes your heart soar.

"Well, I guess it can't be _that_ bad if you like it so much." She says, leaning over to kiss your cheek before wrapping an arm around you and relaxing into the couch, watching the TV screen as the movie begins. You feel your face flush a bit as you lay your head on her shoulder.

Roxy could be real stubborn sometimes, but she always tried for you. Other people didn't get to see it, but you did, and it made you love her so much more.


End file.
